


I hate you too.. my mate

by daydreamtae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Big Gay Love Story, Bunny hybrid Hinata, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, First Years, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hybrids, Karasuno, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Parents, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Underage Sex, fox hybrid kageyama, hinata hates kageyama, kageyama hates hinata, not furries, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtae/pseuds/daydreamtae
Summary: It had all started when Kageyama caught a whiff of his scent..
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	1. His scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3! Please let me know what I can improve on and how the story is so far! I've never really heard of omegaverse until now so I decided to do some research and take a shot at it, along with involving hyrbids in the story. I hope you guys enjoy :D There's more to come and chapters will be longer than this, don't worry.

It had all started when Kageyama caught a whiff of his scent.

By his, he means Hinata Shoyou, the eldest first year out of four and his current teammate. He was an orange holland lop rabbit hybrid with a big, bubbly personality despite his short stature, standing at 5'4. He was natureless, a late bloomer that didn't know his status of gender yet. Everyone had different genders. You were either an alpha, beta, or an omega. The type of hybrid you were could also determine what your gender could be. Predators such as lions, panthers, cheetahs, and eagles were alphas because they were predators, bigger and slightly stronger than others. Some hybrids such as cranes, raccoons, dogs, snakes, owls, bulls, and koalas' were betas and/or omegas. Omegas weren't that common in the predator category though. There were a few predators that could be betas, hence a snake hybrid. Animals that fit the category of omegas were prey such as deer, some cats (depends on the type of breed), mice, and zebras (which could also be betas). Hinata was natureless, and his family was pretty sure he was going to be a beta because of his bright personality. He didn't have much of the characteristics of an alpha, due to his small built, and his personality was too big to consider him an omega. However, his hybrid was of the prey gave them slight doubt of his gender. Rabbit hybrids like Hinata were rare. The population of rabbit hybrids had took a sudden decrease over time, no one really knowing the reason why. It was most likely due to breeding outside of their own species. Rabbits were typically omegas, and alpha and beta genes happened to be stronger than an omegas, which was probably why their population took a dramatic decrease. Neither the less, Hinata was accepted onto the team despite his species of hybrid. 

Most volleyball teams, or sports teams in general, consisted of alphas, betas, and mostly species of predators. This was because of their taller builds and stronger physique due to their predator sides. Rarely any prey were on sports teams, mostly sticking to after school in class club activities such as theater, art, photography, etc. When Hinata had got accepted onto Karasuno's volleyball team, he was overridden with joy, bouncing up and down happily. That happiness soon ended once he was in front of the gym doors of his new high school volleyball team. There stood, a familiar boy with black hair that was cropped short, with a fringe that hung just above his dark blue intimidating eyes. he stood at the impressive height of 5'11. On top of his black hair sat two black, pointed husky-like ears. If you looked closely enough you could see very tiny streaks of white blended into the hairs on his black, wolf-like ears. Hinata always had good eye-sight. He would brag about it in middle school and call it a secret whenever people asked how. Despite it being a "secret", he would just tell them that he ate his carrots everyday when it was really because of his bunny hybrid characteristics. A frown appeared on the shorter boy's face, a small yet huge sigh coming from his lips. Why was he here?

Kageyama's scowl had deepened, hearing the footsteps of another person behind him. He felt eyes on him as the other person took a sigh, obviously annoyed by his presence. Nothing could go past Kageyama's ears. He whirled around, eyes widening at the familiar small fry. For a moment, his mind went back a few years ago, to a match he would probably never forget for a while. He had ran into a shorter boy on his way to the bathroom. Hinata had his arms wrapped around his stomach as he bent over slightly, a small scowl and nausea visible on his face. He could see the three of him teammates laughing, most likely at the shorter boy. Kageyama was a competitor but he wasn't fond of bullying. He had quickly intervened, telling off his teammates. They had hastily continued to fill their water bottles as he walked away, only to hear snickering again, the ears on top of his head twitching. Kageyama quickly turned around again, telling them that they were only bench warmers and that they had no right to look down on their opponents. The boys had quickly scrambled away in submission because Kageyama's alpha had seemed to come out a little. Hinata had seemed to sigh in relief after the boys left before straightening himself out quickly, most likely to look taller. "I was going to tell a thing or two myself, too." Hinata said with his hands on his hips before bringing them back down to his upset stomach as he backed away from the blue eyed boy, who sent a dangerous glare his way. His orange ears somehow dropped lower the more his stomach hurt. Kageyama only told the boy to not talk big and spoke a few words to him that seemed to anger the shorter boy. Hinata didn't back down, saying a few words himself as his stomach ache seemed to disappear, being replaced by anger and the fiery determination to win. This was the first time Hinata had told Kageyama he could jump, which he did once in their match that ended as soon as it started it seemed. They didn't realize but they were fighting with each other in that match personally, neither one of them wanting to lose. This was also the first time Hinata had seen the alpha-like tendencies Kageyama brought to the court before he joined Karasuno's volleyball team. He had yelled and lectured his teammates greatly with a permanent scowl on his face. His alpha seemed to come out. A lot. It even made Hinata shiver a little, the faint smell of earthly patchouli and salty sea breeze filling the air. It smelled like he was upset. Hinata could barley smell it, looking at his teammates in confusion during the game as they talked about it. It made sense since he was natureless. The flashback had soon ended for both of them.

"It's you." Hinata said disappointingly, pointing a finger at the taller boy. "What are you even doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here because I'm going to this school now. Now it's my turn to ask you the same thing dumbass. What are YOU doing here?" Kageyama said in a not so nice tone, glaring at the orange haired boy. He saw Hinata's eyes widen, his widening soon after with realization.

"Shit."  
"Fuck."

They both spoke at the same time in despair. "How am I suppose to beat your ass when I'm on the same team as you?" Hinata groaned out, stomping his right foot out of frustration and disbelief. Another rabbit characteristic.

"Simple. Just go to a different school, then I'll be able to kick your ass since you want it beat so badly." Kageyama smirked at the smaller boy who seemed to get angrier by the second. "Shut up! It's not like I wanted to go to the same school as you. Shouldn't you be at a more well-known school, I don't know. Probably like Shiratorizawu?" Hinata huffed out, walking up closer to the ocean eyed boy, who scoffed at him.

"It's ShiratorizaWA, you dumb fuck." He took a step forward, staring down at the small boy. Hinata's face was red with anger and embarrassment. If only he was a little more taller, he would probably seem more intimidating, he thought. 

"There's no way I'm going to survive being on the same team as an arrogant alpha like you! conceded King..." He mumbled the last words to himself. Nothing could go past Kageyama's ears. Kageyama started to fume as if he was going to explode from anger. "WHY YOU-" he raised his hand, attempting to grab Hinata by the ears only to have his wrist grabbed in mid-air. Hinata had also seemed to move, about to take a jab at the taller boy before he was grabbed back by the waist. Both of them were surprised as they slowly turned around to meet the strangers that prevented to fight.

"That's not a very good impression for two first years... right Suga-san?" a deep voice behind Kageyama spoke, a small hint of alpha tone behind it. "That's right Daichi-kun. We can't allow teammates who fight on the team to set foot in our gym either." a light and airy voice spoke from behind Hinata, their grip on his waist loosening. Kageyama and Hinata had finally got a good look at them, including the shaved hair boy that stood at the side of them, an intimidating sneer on his face. To make him more intimidating there were two horns that sat on top of his head. The Suga person had silver hair that looked soft like silk, with two small horns coming from the front of his hair and sticking out and curling a little. Hinata's ears flapped a little in interest at the two members on the volleyball team he was finally going to meet first. "Why don't we talk inside, hmm?" The brownish-black haired one spoke, releasing Kageyama's grip to turn towards the door both of the boys fought in front of. The silver headed one let go of Hinata's waist, following after the alpha so they could all go inside the gym. Hinata stared at the black ears with golden tips on top of Daichi's head. He was guessing that he was some breed of a dog. 

"You're Kageyama?" The Daichi boy asked, pulling the shaved headed boy back before he could say anything. "Osu, glad you're here." He stood in front of Kageyama with a smile on his face. Hinata had moved from Kageyama's side to stand to the side of them, observing their conversation curiously. 

"You're quite tall." The silver head said, also walking up towards the boy.

"He needs an initiation Suga-san! Let's give him a reason to be intimidated by us third years since he wants to fight on his first day."

"Tanaka stop with the face." Daichi spoke, hands in his pockets. Hinata observed all of them, noticing Kageyama was slightly taller then them. Highschoolers were really big... He had to remind himself that he was in highschool and that he was at Karasuno, a once power house school that his idol, the tiny giant, went to. 

"State your gender, position, and hybrid."

"Alpha, setter, and black vulpes vulpes.. sir." Kageyama said, back straight at he stared at his upperclassman. "Nice. We'll now have a total of five alphas on the team I guess. This is Koshi Sugawara, he's a beta and a lamb hybrid. He's also our main setter right now. The mean looking one right here is Ryunosuke Tanaka and he's a wing spiker. He's a bull hybrid, perfect for his personality." Suga and Daichi chuckled as Tanaka continued to make faces at the first years despite Daichi telling him not to. "And I'm Daichi Sawamura, I'm an alpha and doberman pincher hybrid. I'm also a wing spiker but I specialize in defense." He spoke proudly, tail wagging behind him. 

Hinata tried to speak, only to get interrupted by the questions Daichi was asking Kageyama. He had to interrupt them with a big hello, finally able to catch their attention. The conversation with on with Hinata in it finally, Tanaka commenting on HInata's height and how he sucked but had guts. Hinata told them about how he wanted to be the ace and that he could jump.

"If you goof around you'll waste another three years." Kageyama said. They had started to bicker again, Daichi telling them that they were teammates now, only to get cut off by Hinata yelling back at him. Tanaka huffed in anger at that, about to tell them off before the vice principal walked into the gym, asking about the sudden commotion. The rest of the day consisted of the principal's toupee coming off and landing on to Daichi's head and Kageyama and Hinata formulating a plan to set foot in the gym. They had to pretend to be friendly teammates. And soon, they had a practice match against the other two first years.

This is how they all met each other and how their team bond had started to form. They had met new teammates along the way and started doing these freakish quick attacks together. The whole team was surprised at this. Kageyama and Hinata had hated each others guts yet found a way to finally work together. They had come a long way in a short amount of time. A few practices and practice games in they had their first few real games, loosing against Aoba Johsai sadly. Hinata had beat himself up over it, along with Kageyama, who got mad at him for feeling like it was his fault when it was suppose to be the setter's fault because of a bad toss. After they had gotten over that obstacle they had finally slowly but surely began to become friends.  
Currently, everyone was in the club room, changing out of their sweaty clothes after a hard day of practice. Nishinoya had furrowed his eyes in confusion and curiosity as his looked at his underclassmen teammate with orange and unruly hair.

"Hey Hinata." Noya called out, making the other short boy turn around at his question. Nishinoya's tail had did a wave like motion, that of a squirrel's, showing that he had a question or concern. The two tiny ears on top of his head perked up as he began to speak. "I've noticed that you don't really have a scent to you. I just remembered that I knew everyone's gender except for yours, I'm sorry." Daichi looked down in guilt also, remembering the first day they met and how he basically ignored Hinata to speak with Kageyama most of the time. He had forgotten to ask anything about the boy. Spending time with him had let him get to know him as a person though, which he was grateful for since that was the least he could know.

Ah, yes. The scents everyone talked about once in a while during practice and different events. So far Hinata has memorized what everyone's scent is suppose to smell like, despite not being able to smell them himself. And their hybrids.

Suga senpai had smelled like sage, fresh rain, and floral. He was a lamb hybrid and a beta.  
Tsukishima had smelled like eucalyptus and tea tree. He was a giraffe hybrid, which Hinata teased him about all the time because of his hybrid and height. Tsuki would only respond with how Hinata was suppose to be a shrimp hybrid because of his short height. He was an alpha.  
Ennoshita senpai smelled like Ylang Ylang and gardenia's. He was a money hybrid and a beta.  
Yamaguchi smelled like honeydew and pollen. He was a raccon hybrid and an omega.  
Tanaka senpai smelled like a smokey campfire and cypress. He was a bull hybrid and an alpha. Of course he would be.  
Nishinoya senpai had smelled like nutmeg, vanilla, and pumpkin. The team would often say that he smelled like autumn. He was a Japanese squirrel hybrid and an omega.  
Kiyoko senpai, their manager, smelled like fresh water, mint, and chamomile tea. She was a beta and a Hippo hybrid.  
Daichi senpai smelled like pinewood and leather. He was a doberman pincher hybrid and an alpha.  
Asahi senpai had smelled like raw coffee beans and strong cinnamon. He was a brown bear hybrid hybrid and an alpha.  
Takeda, their teacher and assistant coach smelled like lavender and grass. He was a duck hybrid and an omega.  
Coach Ukai had smelled like crisp cedar wood, cigarette smoke, and soil. He was a lion hybrid and an alpha. That was just natural to assume and common sense at this point.  
And lastly, Kageyama was described to smell earthly with a sea salt breeze and patchouli smell to him.

Hinata had memorized all of this just to feel closer to his teammates in some way.

"I'm classified as natureless right now." Hinata looked down with a small frown on his face, feeling slightly embarrassed. Most people found out their genders in middle school, between 4th-7th grade. This wasn't the case for Hinata though. He had quickly perked up as he began to speak again. "My family believes that I'm going to be a Beta. I was hoping for an alpha but it's whatever.. Oh! I'm also a holland lop rabbit hybrid!" He smiled. The whole team could only smile brightly at their rabbit. Rabbit hybrids were rare and they not only had a rabbit hybrid on their team, but an amazing ball of sunshine they called their teammate and friend. Everyone loved Hinata. Well, everyone except one person.

"That explains your small build and your ability to jump so high pipsqueak." Tsukishima spoke with a teasing smirk on his face, ready to get a reaction out of Hinata. "And I highly doubt you're gonna be an alpha, or even a beta. As weak as you are bunny boy."

Before Hinata could throw an insult at him, his heart started to pound quickly. He broke out into a small cold sweat as his head spun. He had to catch himself before he fell over, quickly grabbing onto his locker. Luckily, Kageyama was quickly throwing an insult back at tsukishima. Kageyama hated him and all the shit that came out of his mouth, even when he said nothing. He also hated bullying. "Shut up you four eyed giraffe. How are you even an alpha with being a giraffe hybrid? Shouldn't you be a beta or something?" He sneered out angrily. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi had also took offense to tsuki's statment, being omegas themselves. That didn't mean that they were weak.. Yamaguchi knew he was joking but couldn't help but still take offense. He was going to talk to him on their way home after this.

"Sorry your sly highness. Didn't mean to upset you and your queen. How about I brush your tail as an apology?" Kageyama's tailed swayed back and forward slowly. Hinata felt his stomach churn at that. He remembered giving Kageyama a serve to the back of his head on accident, seeing the same slow sway of his black tail with a white tip. This is how he figured out when Kageyama was fuming mad, ready to actually hit someone if he wanted to.

"Enough." Daichi spoke, using his alpha as everyone in the room went silent. Everyone except Hinata could smell the heavy scents of an angry Kageyama, the sweet smells of Yama and Noya turning sour at the offense, and Daichi's overbearing pinewood and leather scent. Hinata had recovered from his.. dizziness? scare? He didn't know. He raised his head, a confused look on his face as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. His right foot stomped curiously as to why everyone had gotten serious. Daichi had released everyone except Hinata, from his command, his scent going back to its regular dispense. It now wafted softly in the air, making everyone calm down a little. Daichi always claimed that he hated to use his Alpha, so it must've been serious or a fight was probably about to start for him to use it. "Hinata, are you okay?" Ennoshita asked him, putting a hand on his back in concern. He had noticed the way Hinata stumbled a little after tsuki's comment. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just probably need some rest." He smiled, giving him a thumbs up to reassure him that he was actually okay. Hinata had went back to being his bubbly self, talking about what he had for lunch today and everything. Everyone had started to smile once again, secretly thanking him for loosening the heavy tension of the alphas. 

Unfortunately, Hinata hadn't been his usual self these past days. Everyone had started to notice that too.

It had first started when he collided with Tanaka Senpai, falling to the ground harshly. This had never happened before. Hinata colliding into people to spike.

What concerned them the most is when the energetic bunny didn't get back up, still on the ground before everyone ran up to him. Kageyama even walked towards him in concern, despite being mad at how he didn't know that toss was for Tanaka senpai. Hinata's face was flushed red, his rabbit ears somehow dropping even lower as he panted, on his back. He had tried his best to get back up, his head spinning like crazy as he grabbed onto Suga for help. He stood up bent over, taking a few deep breaths before slapping both of his cheeks harshly, leaving a pale mark that soon burned a cherry red since his face was already a bright red. "I'm good! Just didn't get enough sleep last night, haha!" Hinata laughed it off, sweating at the stare of their team captain watching him closely. He looked back at Daichi with puppy eyes, or you could say bunny eyes, hoping that he would let him continue practicing. Daichi sighed before nodding his head lightly as a fine. Ennoshita, however, noticed how Hinata used the same excuse he gave him a few days ago in the club room. He was going to be sure to let Daichi know. A few days of practice passed by, Hinata continuing to have these episodes once every practice until Daichi told him to sit down after a practice game. Hinata was looking sluggish and sick. Hinata had reluctantly sat down on the side, grabbing some water as he watched Kageyama toss the ball to someone else. Even though he hated the boy, he couldn't help but admire him. He was a strong, alpha fox hybrid with a mean ass personality. He was also very strong and independent, but sadly dumb when it came to school. His good volleyball skills made up for it though. Hinata had watched the way his muscles flexed as he pushed the ball into the air, bending his knees as his calf muscles flexed also. Sweat was dripping down the fringe of his hair as he went to wipe it with the bottom of his shirt, revealing a little bit of his pale stomach. Hinata felt himself heating up again, like he had been these past few practices. He felt an uncomfortable wetness in his shorts as his mind felt a little hazy. The only thing he could think about was how much he hated Kageyama for being so perfect and the sudden scent of patchouli that came to his nose, basically knocking him out. Did someone hit him?

Hinata went down with a bam, his head knocking on to the wood so hard that he could've passed out. Everyone turned their heads quickly, not only from the noise, but from the sudden strong scent of Jasmine and orange blossoms with a hint of baby powder. 

'Was that Hinata?' was basically everyone's thought.

"Shit." Daichi cursed, putting a hand over his nose, the rest of the alphas doing the same except Kageyama. He only stood their, stunned with wide eyes. Daichi knew what was happening. Hinata was going into heat, which meant that he was an omega. Why out of all times did it have to be now. Why couldn't he be at home or at a doctors office so he could receive suppressants? All of the alphas on the team weren't mated, neither were the omegas or betas. Mating was forbidden in highschool sports, even though omegas rarley played. It was also looked down upon for people under the age of 19 to be mated at such young ages. That was something they were suppose to do as adults. Being mated basically meant being married to people. That was an adult decision.

Because the alphas on the team were unmated, they could go into rut at anytime around an omega in heat, which didn't happen normally. Omegas on the team took suppressants. Never had they had an unclassified person on their team go into heat so suddenly. Tsukishima scowled, pinching his nose harshly. He didn't care for the smell of jasmine but couldn't help the hardness that started to form in his pants. Ennoshita, Asahi, and Tanaka also pinched their noses harshly, conflicted between running out of the gym or going to help their teammate.

Daichi was a mature alpha that had self control. The older you got the more control you had over your rut and alpha. He had ran up to Hinata, bending down to check on the boy. His face was flushed red, light sweat dripping down all parts of his body. He panted hotly as if he had a fever, his eyes half open. He whimpered in pain, grabbing at his tail. Tails were the most sensitive parts of hybrids that could also cause pleasure if pulled on right. Hinata was definitely in heat and was definitely out of it, the lewd look on his face showing it. Daichi reached to pull Hinata up bridal style to take him out of the gym and away from the boys so he could get help, only to be interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Don't fucking touch him.." Kageyama growled out, staring daggers at Daichi. If looks could kill, Daichi would've been six feet underground right now. He obeyed the other Alpha, with a stern look of his own as if telling Kageyama to watch his tone and language. Kageyama felt his head spin also, intoxicated at the fresh smell of Jasmine and orange blossoms. The scent was so strong that it felt overwhelming, making Kageyama's knees buckle slightly as he tried to move towards Hinata. He felt like a magnet was pulling him in as he reached the small orange haired boy that quickly jumped on him. Hinata dug his head into Kageyama's neck, taking in his scent as he rubbed his own scent onto him. Daichi and everyone else in the gym watched the two in confusion as Kageyama held him, quickly running out the gym.

It had all started when Kageyama caught a whiff of his scent.


	2. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Just been busy with school and sports. Also, sorry for the shortish chapter? I'll be writing way more now that I have some free time, please let me know ur feedback and remember, this is only the beginning huehueuehehdkad~

<https://kagehinal0ver.tumblr.com/post/633954221438418944/small-kagehina-drawing-i-did-based-off-another>

Kageyama didn’t know how long it took to get to his house with the omega in his arms but they made it somehow. They panted against each other’s mouths, pulling away only for a second to only kiss again as if they were addicted. The rabbit’s tail shook happily, a whine spilling from the ginger as Kageyama laid him down onto his bed. Hinata looked like the prettiest fucking thing he’s ever saw, his unruly and orange hair splayed out against his pillow, cheeks dusted red with hooded eyes filled with lust. Kageyama could see the patch of wetness of the front of Hinata’s shorts. There was slick dribbling down his thighs also, the sweet smell making Kageyama growl.

“Turn around.” Hinata quickly submitted, quickly reacting to Kageyama’s demand, turning onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air as he turned onto his cheek to watch Kageyama with dreamy eyes. His alpha. His?

Hinata couldn’t really think of anything else besides the burning heat in his stomach that wanted to be put out by an Alpha. If these were heats he didn’t want them if he was going to feel this burning feeling all the time. Luckily Kageyama was there for him. “Yama..” Hinata whined, pushing his ass back for Kageyama to do something. “Alpha.”

Kageyama felt a spark in him and a itch that needed to be scratched. He recognized this feeling. He was going into rut, his breath picking up as he began to sweat. Normally he had spent his ruts locked in his room, trying to get off anyway possible to satisfy that burning need of release. Sometimes release never came, making the Alpha pass out from the raging fire of his rut. Not every Alpha’s ruts were like this; he was just 10x hornier than others and couldn’t help it. But this time, Hinata could. He was here for him, begging for his alpha. Kageyama could feel his vision cloud with lust, drunk off the smell of his omega in front of him.

Kageyama wasted no time in pulling off, almost ripping off, his omegas clothes off his body. Hinata shivered, his cock twitching in need of release. He was basically dripping onto Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama watched the way his hole gapped, as if waiting for something to fill it. It pushed out more and more slick.

Kageyama had circled his rim with one finger, making Hinata flinch. He slowly pushed a finger in, groaning at the way Hinata quickly and tightly wrapped around it.

“Relax dumb ass.” He hissed out, pulling out his finger to push it back in slowly. Hinata’s walls felt hot and soft against his finger. He couldn’t imagine how good it would feel to have his cock in the same place of his fingers, dragging it in and out the sweet heat. Kageyama added another finger, Hinata whining again, but this time in pleasure. He encouraged the blue eyed fox add another one after a few strokes, the alpha doing as he said. Kageyama’s ears twitch at the sound of Hinata’s loud moan as he added a third finger, picking up pace. “How do you feel?” Kageyama asked. “D-don’t wanna say... k-keep going.” Hinata buried his face into the pillow with red cheeks. Kageyama had pulled out his three fingers, making the smaller whine in protest. The hot, wet feeling of Kageyama’s tongue made Hinata mewl at the feeling. It was embarrassing. To put his tongue in such a place. Hinata didn’t understand, more confused at Kageyama’s next statement. “You taste so fucking sweet.” Kageyama spoke, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle. Hinata tasted so sweet and addicting he felt like he couldn’t get enough. Slick continued to push out of Hinata’s hole as his cock twitched, feeling like it was going to explode from pleasure. He quickly needed more, not that Kageyama’s tongue was enough. He needed a knot, something hot and big to fill his tiny omega hole. “Kageyama!” Hinata yelped, feeling himself come closer and closer to his release. “M-more please...” he coughed out, panting heavily. Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore either. He had stripped himself of his clothes also, smirking at the lingering eyes he felt from the omega that watched him eagerly. Hinata watched every single movement, from the way he lifted his shirt to the way he pulled down his boxers. Hinata was too embarrassed to look further. He could feel himself being flipped around. “I could eat you out all day but you’re being an impatient brat.” Kageyama said, widening the shorter boys legs. Hinata was completely out of it, almost as if he was in a daze as he watched Kageyama dreamily. Yeah, he was most likely not gonna remember doing something so embarrassing. He would die if he knew what he said and probably did. Kageyama felt the same but was more in control, only drunk off the addicting smell of the omega. All he could think about was the omega. Right now, first times didn’t matter to them right now, all they knew was that they needed each other. —

Kageyama had woken up, head hurting intensely as the sunlight shone through the crack of the curtains on his window. His body ached, a pain shooting down the right side of his neck, causing him to quickly grab at it as he hissed. His arm was restricted from doing so, a heavy weight keeping it down. He looked down at the ball of orange hair that slept peacefully with his head buried in his chest. His orange ears laid over his eyes as he slept, most likely to keep the sunlight out.

Kageyama looked at the smaller boy softly, his free hand reaching to pet the boy. He looked so soft and-

He had stopped his hand in mid-air, eyes wide. Why was Hinata here and what were they doing on a Thursday morning, not even at school. His ears pointed up, the wag of his tail coming to a stop. He fucked up bad. His ass was done for. Not only his, but most likely Hinata’s also.

“Oi! Wake up dumbass!” He yanked his arm from around Hinata, pushing the boy back and away by his shoulders.

“Kage.. Yama?” He asked in a sleepy and cute tone, making Kageyama scowl. “What am I doing here?” Hinata asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. His body ached badly, specifically his bottom as he moved to sit up. The heat must’ve gotten to him because it doesn’t seem like he remembers anything.

They felt something weird as they stared at each other.

Hinata had wondered what the sound of fast pounding in his ears were. Kageyama thought the same, ears twitching at the loud noise. They could feel some sort of spark or connection between them. It was definitely there but hard to explain Kageyama finally realized after feeling the pulsing feeling on his neck, Hinata’s neck also showing some type of flowered mark. Most importantly, a bite size the size of his mouth surrounding the mark. They were mated. “Shit.” Kageyama huffed out, running a hand over his face in disappointment. They were truly in deep shit now.. “Hinata.” He called out to the rabbit that now sat up, looking at him with the same surprised face. “I know..” he said in a quiet voice, guilt taking over him. If it wasn’t for him and his stupid sudden heat they wouldn’t of did such a dumb thing. Hinata was sure that they could get into incredible trouble now after subconsciously making such an adult decision. It was like two drunk teenagers impulsively getting dick tattoos without realizing, waking up scared for their lives if their parents found out. “W-what should we do Kageyama!?” Hinata asked, panic beginning to settle inside him. “I don’t know dumbass, let me think. We already missed three days of school, including practice and our parents were most likely notified about if. Now were fucking mated because you went into heat like a horny rabbit. So let me think dumbass.” He hissed out. “So you’re saying this is my fault? Your an idiot for coming close to me in the first place stupid ass!” Hinata shouted back, heat filling his whole face as he stared at the fox in disbelief. “Who the fuck goes into heat-“ “Like I can control it?! You couldn’t even control yourself-“ “I know, fuck. It’s not like I wanted to be mated with you in the first place.” Hinata could only fill with more anger. Kageyama could literally feel it. He didn’t know how but he couldn’t even sense one ounce of anything besides anger and probably one percent of sadness. Kageyama groaned, getting a sudden annoying headache as he grabbed at his temples. “Who would want a fucking fox as a mate?! That’s taboo and you know it.” Ah yeah, this was also taboo. Kageyama had forgotten. It was not everyday where a prey and a predator hybrid mated. Especially the ironic bunny and fox. It was looked down upon on the predators side more than prey because most predators wanted to keep their predator genes. Usually an alpha predator hybrid would want to aim for a predator omega or more neutral animal hybrid such as a koala or something. Not a rabbit and a fox. Their situation only seemed to become more and more complicated. “At least we agree that we don’t wanna be mates now. Because I don’t like you anyways.” Kageyama said. But he lied. Hinata was his friend, how could he ever hate him. Maybe he needed a reason to, to justify that they only mated because of their clouded visions of their heats and rut. They didn’t like each other in the slightest way at all. “I knew that from the beginning. That’s why we’ve never got along.” Another lie, but from Hinata. They have gotten along plenty of times even though it may have not seemed like it from an outsiders perspective. “Great. Now that we know we hate each other equally it will make our plan go smoother.” Kageyama spoke, grabbing up all of the cover and moved out the bed with it, covering himself. Hinata squeaked, forgetting the nakedness of his body and covered himself quickly. “Hey! I need that!” Hinata shouted at Kageyama, who only moved to his closet to get some clothes. “I was cold. Is there something wrong with being naked? Nothing I haven’t seen before dumbass.” “Y-your ridiculous!” Hinata flushed, hopping out of the bed only to fall straight on his face, knees buckling. “Ow!” At least he didn’t land on his tail. — Kageyama had went out of the house to buy a few things, telling Hinata to stay in his room despite the smaller boys plea to come along also. He didn’t need to be around the boy more than he’s already been around him. Kageyama came back to his room, a scowl already on his face. “Why the fuck are you wearing one of my shirts dumbass- Yknow what, never mind. Look here.” Hinata’s tail shook a little bit, happy that the taller boy didn’t have to yell again, saving his ears from the disturbance. He had sat down concealer, some type of perfume, a shirt with some shorts and other necessities. “This is the plan.” Kageyama began. “I have no clue what this mark is on our necks, but it’s the most suspicious thing out of everything.” Kageyama raised up the concealer, showing it to Hinata. “We’ll use this to cover them up, and it’s waterproof so hopefully the rest of the team won’t notice.” “Ok. What’s the perfume bottle for?” Hinata asked curiously. “Scent blockers. I also bought the small perfume rolling ones in case. We’re most likely gonna smell of each other or an evenly mixed smell of each other. Well, you’re gonna smell like more of me so I got you more.” He threw them to Hinata, who clumsily caught them in the air before glaring at the blue haired boy. “We need to go to practice.” Hinata stated seriously to the taller boy. “That’s why we are going today.” Hinata’s eyes glimmered excitedly, at the mention of practice and volleyball. Volleyball practice. “Yes!” He bounced up, throwing a fist in the air. “Wait but what’s the plan?” He asked. “We’ll use this concealer to cover these marks first. Never and I mean NEVER let other people see it, kay?” Hinata nodded his head quickly, ears flapping a little. “We will also use these scent blockers. I’m sure our scents will reveal something about us being mated, and I’d like to avoid this at all costs. Got it?” Hinata nodded again. “Next. We’re gonna not be around each other as much. Not that we want to anyways..” he muttered. “It’ll be better to not create more suspicion that way.” “Yeah I’d rather not hang around someone as grumpy and negative as you anyways.” Hinata sighed, automatically dodging Kageyama’s hit with a laugh. “Shut up dumbass before I make rabbit soup out of you.” Hinata looked at him in horror, gasping. “You wouldn’t!” “Don’t try me.” Kageyama grumbled out. “Anyways. You need to get home and get your shit so we can make it to practice. I’ll arrive first then you arrive a few minutes after.” “Hell no! I’m not letting you win!” Hinata shouted. “Win what dumbass? Just do as I say so we won’t look suspicious.” “Wouldn’t that be more suspicious if we aren’t.” “You’re right.. I’ll grab my things and wash up right now then we’ll go to your house.” “Alright.” Kageyama turned around to speak again before he went into his bathroom. “Last part of the plan is going to be figuring out how to erase this bond and these marks.” — The walk to Hinata’s house was long but went pretty quick considering it wasn’t a walk but more of a full on sprint competition between the two. Hinata claimed he won, hands on his knees as he bent over panting loudly, trying to catch air in his lungs. Man, the elevation was no joke. Neither was the pain in his ass but he couldn't complain right now. “Hurry up before we’re late.” Hinata quickly went through the gate, taking off his shoes before pulling out one of the spare keys from their plant pots. Unlocking the door, he was automatically hit with the smell of food, his blood going cold. When did his mom come back from her and Natsu’s family trip? He didn’t know. “Shoyo!” He visibly flinched, turning to his brown haired mother, who smiled at him with open arms. “I didn’t know you got out of school early! Come eat. I wanted to fix dinner a little early so by the time you came home it would be fixed.” That was nice but Hinata had to tell his mom the news. Everything else can stay hidden but this was something the whole family was looking forward to. Especially after years of being natureless. “M-mom, I have something to tell you..” “Hmm?” She asked. “I presented as an omega.” Hinata closed his eyes tightly, not really knowing how his mother would react. Obviously she wasn’t going to react negatively but he still wasn’t sure. Omegas were looked down upon in society because of their characteristics, especially male ones. He wasn’t sure if she’d be happy with that or to go through the process of her friends giving her pitiful sorry’s for having an omega son. “Oh my gosh Sho!” Hinata could feel himself being brought into a bone crushing hug, his mother racing up to him excitedly. “That’s amazing!” “H-how?” Hinata was confused. “I would’ve been fine with anything you presented as, you’re still my son and I love you to death.” She said, smelling over him. “You smell like your friend Kageyama though. And a little bit of orange citrus and baby powder. I’m so happy I can smell your scent!” Hinata slowly pulled away from his mother. “We do always hang out together.” He laughed nervously. “But mom I have to get going, I have practice.” “Why are you back so early from school then? Did you forget something?” His mother asked, head tilted. Hinata nodded. “Yeah.. alright.” She took in his appearance, noticing the baggy clothes on him, only dismissing him so he could make it to volleyball practice on time. “Let’s talk when you get back then, ok sho?” She turned to walk back in the kitchen, Hinata missing the way she slightly frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we shall start getting into more of the story >:3


End file.
